Amy Rose the Fly
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: Amy's head was swapped with a fly and it's all thanks to the Eggman . How can Hyper swap Amy's head back to her body before Knuckles ( the knucklehead ) swats her with a flyswatter ?


11/14/2017

Deep inside Dr Eggman's base is a pink hedgehog Amy Rose who is forcibly chosen to be experimented with a fly .

"You won't get away Eggman" Amy said as she tries to free herself to no avail as Eggman's robot guards brought her to fusion chamber which they then threw her in there .

"Oh ho, ho, ho, yes I will" Eggman laughed "Once I fuse you with a fly, there'll be nothing that Sonic and friends or your boyfriend Hyper can do to stop me"

Then Eggman took out a jar that contained a single fly which he then released it in the fusion with Amy and quickly shuts the door before the fly flies out then pushes a button, beginning the fusion process .

The fusion chamber started charging up energy

On the control panel, the charge percent was increasing

When the charge percent's nearing a 100 %

Eggman went "So long Amy Rose" which Amy screamed "Nooooooooo" before the fusion chamber flashed white light then was off .

Eggman opened the door and examined the chamber

Inside the was Amy's body with her head switched with that of a fly

"Yes" Eggman exclaimed excitedly "It's a success, the fusion worked"

The fly that now controls Amy's body hissed, dripping acid from its mouth

Amy who's now a fly flew out of the chamber

"You'll pay for this Eggman" Amy said before she flew out of Eggman's base and back to Station Square then Eggman ordered "Go Fly, wreck havoc in the city and ruin her reputation" which the Fly nodded as it leaves Eggman's base and started wrecking in the city

Meanwhile in Station Square

Hyper the green striped black hedgehog was strolling in the city with his friends Sonic the blue hedgehog and Knuckles the red echidna as well as his brother Shadow the red striped black hedgehog

They each went to various stores akin to their interests :

Sonic went to a thrift store where he bought a used treadmill and had it picked up later by Tails

Knuckles went to an exercising store where he bought some weights he can later exercise back at Angle Island

Shadow and Hyper went to a movies store where they examined each movie to see if they like any of them

Eventually they found some movies they liked

Hyper bought G I Joe : Retaliation, The fate and the furious and Star Wars The Force Awakens while Shadow found bought Underworld, T2 : Judgment Day and Live free or Die Trying .

Upon leaving the store, Hyper and Shadow were about to go home when suddenly something flew at Hyper .

"Uh stupid flies" Hyper said as he swatted a fly away but then a voice called out "Hyper stop, it's me"

Hyper stopped as as a fly hovered in front of him which he realized who it is as he held his hand out

"Amy" Hyper exclaimed as Amy who's now a fly landed on his hand "How in the world did you get turned into a fly"

"Actually I was swapped with a fly" Amy responded "It was because of Dr. Eggman" which Hyper groans "Man that Doctor doesn't when to quit does he"

"No" Amy agreed

"Well find Sonic and let him know how about this" Hyper said as he ran to the thrift store with Amy flying next to him .

Hyper was racing over to the Thrift store when he was stopped by Knuckles who noticed a fly unaware that it's Amy .

"Hey uh Hyper, why do you have a fly hovering next to you" asked Knuckles "I thought you hated bugs"

"Normally I do" Hyper responded "But I have a fly hovering next to me because it's Amy"

Knuckles looked at the fly but failed to notice Amy's head which he shrugged and said "It's just a fly, I'll go get a flyswatter" which Hyper realized what Knuckles is going to do .

"Let's go Amy, we're out of here" Hyper said as he ran off with Amy flying beside while behind them, Knuckles called out "Hey wait, I was going to swat that fly for you" as he chased after them .

Hyper had running from Knuckles, trying to protect Amy while also trying to find Sonic until Hyper finally found Sonic .

"Sonic we got a problem" Hyper said as he ran up to him

"What is it" asked Sonic

"Knuckles is gonna swat Amy"

"Swat Amy but why" asked Sonic

"Because I'm a fly" Amy answered as she landed on Hyper's hand then Hyper held her front of Sonic who was surprised and asked "How did you get turned into a fly"

"She was swapped with a fly" Hyper answered "And it's all because of the Eggman"

"What else is new" Sonic sighed "He's always plotting something" then said "Get Amy over to Tails's workshop I'm he'll figure out something"

"Okay I'll do that" Hyper "While I'm doing that, you go and knock some sense into that knucklehead" which Sonic nodded as Hyper raced to over Tails' house with Amy flying beside .

Then Sonic raced to find Knuckles when suddenly Knuckles showed up "Out of my way Sonic, I got a fly to swat" Knuckles said as he shoved Sonic aside but Sonic blocked him .

"No way knucklehead" Sonic responded "I'm not letting you swat Amy"

"Hyper's gotten to you now" Knuckles exclaimed then warned "Either get of my way or I'll make ya"

"Bring it on knucklehead" Sonic replied as he gets into the fight with Knuckles

Meanwhile

Hyper and Amy arrived at Tails' house

"Hey Tails" Hyper said as he and Amy came inside the house "We got a problem"

"What is it" Tails asked as he greeted them "I need your help, restoring Amy"

"Why" asked Tails

"Because Eggman made me swapped heads with a fly" Amy answered "Think you can reverse the effects" which Tails thought of something .

"You know I've been working on something that's similar to what Eggman created in fact follow me" Tails said as he led Hyper and Amy to his garage where he then went up to a control panel, pressing a few buttons which a wall opened up, revealing an elevator which he, Hyper and Amy got inside .

Tails pressed the down button which the wall closed then the elevator went down to a room which Hyper and Amy were surprised .

"Wow Tails" Amy exclaimed "You never told us you have a secret lab"

"Well I wanted keep of most of my projects a secret in case if Eggman tries to copy them"

Then Hyper asked "So what have you been working on"

"Well actually, I created chamber here and I created some programs for it"

"So what programs did you create" asked Hyper

"Well I created a lot of programs including one where I can swap body parts from one body to the next"

"Can it swap heads" asked Hyper

"Probably" Tails answered

"Well, will you swap my head back to my body" asked Amy

"I can" Tails responded "But I will need your body in order to do that"

Then Hyper turned to Amy and asked "What was the Doctor hoping to accomplish by swapping your head with a fly"

"He was going to use my body to wreck havoc in Station Square" Amy answered then out of nowhere Shadow appeared

"Shadow what are you doing here" asked Hyper

"To lend a hand" Shadow answered as he tossed a sniper rifle to Hyper

"A sniper, what for" asked Hyper

"To knock that bug unconscious" Shadow responded "I knew the Doctor had something to do with it when I saw the fly rampaging with Amy's body"

"But I don't want to kill it" Hyper said but Shadow responded "You won't" as he handed Hyper the darts

"What are these" asked Hyper

"Darts, it'll knock the fly unconscious long enough for you to bring it back here so you and Tails can restore Amy" Shadow replied before he disappeared via Chaos Control .

Back in the city

Sonic has been fighting with Knuckles trying to knock some sense into him

"Don't you get it Knuckles" said Sonic "Eggman has swapped Amy's head with a fly"

"Sure he did" Knuckles responded sarcastically but then somebody bopped him on the head which Sonic looked up .

Right behind Knuckles was his girlfriend Julie-Su

"Hey what was that for" Knuckles asked as he rubbed his head

"For trying to swat our friend" Julie-Su answered

Which Knuckles was stunned "Huh our friend"

Didn't Sonic and Hyper tried to tell you" asked Julie-Su "Eggman swapped Amy's head with a fly" which Knuckles glanced at a smirking Sonic who asks "Now do you get it"

"Yes" Knuckles grumbled "I get it now"

Then Hyper appeared with a sniper rifle

"What's with the gun" asked Julie-Su

"Shadow loaning it to me" Hyper answered

"What for" asked Sonic

"To knock the fly unconscious, the one that's possessing Amy's body" Hyper responded then he turned to Knuckles and asked "Will you keep the fly pinned long enough for me to shoot it"

"Sure" Knuckles replied

"What are you gonna shoot it with" asked Sonic

"Darts" Hyper answered "Shadow handed me some darts to out the fly with"

"Man, that faker is prepared for anything" Sonic smirked

"Let's find that fly" said Julie-Su "It could be anywhere in the city" which Hyper. Sonic and Knuckles nodded their heads in agreement then they all split up to look for the fly .

Meanwhile in Tails' lab

Fiona Fox Tails' reformed lover came by

"Hey Tails" said Fiona as she came in "What are you doing"

"I'm preparing the swapping program in the chamber" Tails responded

"Why" asked Fiona

"So I can get my head back to my body" Amy answered as she flew in surprising Fiona

"Whoa, Amy is that you" asked Fiona, surprised by the fact Amy's a fly "How are you a fly"

"Eggman swapped her head with a fly" Tails answered which Fiona went "Gross" in disgust

"Anyway" said Tails "We're waiting for Hyper to bring Amy's body here So I can swap Amy's head back to her body, undoing the damage Eggman has done"

Back in the city

Hyper, Sonic, Knuckles and Julie-Su have each searched through the city, looking for the fly till finally Knuckles found it, devouring sugar products .

"Hey guys" said Knuckles, talking into the communicator "I found it, it's feeding on sugar food"

"Got it" Sonic replied as he raced over to Knuckles' location along with Julie-Su while Hyper got in position at the top of a near by building, loading a dart into the sniper rifle .

"Okay I'm in position, the sniper's loaded" Hyper said speaking into the walkie-talkie "Tell me when"

"Sure thing" Sonic responded as he raced into the candy shop, buying some candy to use as bait for the fly then went to get its attention .

"Hey yo, ugly fly"

The fly stopped consuming a box of sugar and turned to Sonic  
"Want some candy, come and get it" Sonic as he raced away which the fly ran after him, giving after him, wanting the candy .

Then Sonic took out his walkie-talkie and called out "Knuckles, Julie, now"

"Got it" Knuckles and Julie-Su responded in a unison as they raced up to the fly but as they approached it, the fly elbowed them which they wrestled the fly, trying to pin it down to the ground .

When Knuckles and Julie-Su finally got the fly pinned to the ground

Knuckles called out "Okay Sonic, we got it pinned"

Which Sonic spoke to Hyper on the walkie-talkie "It's now or never"

"Okay" Hyper responded as he crouched down on one knee, carefully aimed the sniper at the fly and shoots the dart right into its back which it then collapsed on the ground .

Then Hyper hopped off of the building on to the ground and said "It's unconscious but we need to hurry and bring it back to Tails before it wakes up"

"Right" Sonic responded

So the group brought the fly back to the lab where Tails, Fiona and Amy were waiting but the fly was beginning to regain consciousness .

"Quick, throw it into the chamber" Tails yelled

"Okay" Hyper responded as he threw the fly into the chamber then Amy flew into it as well then Tails press a button that closed the metal door just as the fly woke up, it banged its fists on the door to no avail .

The Tails activated the swap program which the lights inside the chamber faintly glowed but as the gauge on the monitor begin to increase, the fly kept banging fists against the metal door, trying to break free .

As the gauge continues to increase, the light in the chamber grew brighter as well

When the gauge reached a 100 %

The chamber glowed brightly

"I hope it works" Hyper yelled over the noise

"I hope so too" Tails responded

Then the chamber quieted down as the lights inside turned off until there were silence

"Do you think it worked" asked Hyper

"Only one way to find out" Tails responded as he pressed the button that opens the metal door

When the metal door opened a fly flew out while a restored Amy Rose was lying on floor unconscious

"You did it Tails" Hyper exclaimed

"Way to go Tails" Fiona commented which Tails blushed then he took a newspaper, fold it in half then smacked the fly with it .

Hyper then approached an unconscious Amy, he gently rubbed her back which she groaned as she woke up .

"Ugh what happened" asked Amy as she held her head

"We swapped your head back to your body" Hyper answered

"Really" asked Amy

Hyper nodded and said "And it's all thanks to Tails who used his own swapping program" which Amy glanced at Tails and said "Thanks Tails for restoring me" which Tails nodded in response .

Then Hyper frowned "Now you might want to be careful with your body"

"Why" asked Amy

"While the fly was possessing your body" Hyper explained "It consumed a lot sugar so you might want to be careful"

Then Hyper helped Amy up to her feet and escorted her out of the chamber

"Now the old knucklehead here owes an apologies" said Hyper as everyone turned to Knuckles who sighed in annoyance and reluctantly apologized "I'm sorry for swatting you, I thought you were just a fly"

"I forgive you" Amy responded

Then the group left the lab but upon seeing a restored Amy from his Eggmobile, Eggman was mad

"Those idiots, they ruined everything" then he calmed down and sighed "That plan from the movie was pathetic anyway (sigh) I'll conquer another day" then he was about to hover away when a voice called out "Yo Egghead"

Eggman looked down over his Eggmobile

Down on the ground was Sonic "Don't think I forgot about you" said Sonic

"You'll never catch me hedgehog" Eggman responded as he flew away which Sonic chased after him which Hyper laughed "Somethings never change"

The End


End file.
